darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
360
Sarah appears to Julia but is upset because she helped Barnabas kill Dr. Woodard. Synopsis Teaser : A cold, penetrating wind blows in from the sea, and the autumn landscape surrounding Collinwood is bleak and desolate. For one who has left Collinwood on a desperate mission, this promises to be a day of terror. And a night, in which an alarming discovery, will be made. Julia Hoffman visits Tony Peterson's law office. Tony, who is in a hurry to be at court, has no time for the distraught woman... until Julia proclaims that, unless he takes the time, someone could die. Act I Julia continues to plead, and Tony reluctantly allows her a few moments. She asks to see her notebook, which Tony assures her has been locked within his safe ever since she gave it to him. But Julia will not be at ease until she sees the notebook. Tony unlocks the safe, but cannot find the notebook. Julia accuses Tony of having stolen the notebook, believing he is part of a conspiracy against her. At that moment, Tony produces the notebook which was hidden beneath a stack of papers. Julia apologizes for jumping to conclusions, but the offended Tony suggests she take the notebook with her and find herself another lawyer. Growing increasingly upset, Julia begs Tony to take the notebook and lock it in his safe again. Tony agrees, adding that he wishes he could help Julia further. Julia realizes there is someone who can help her after all: Sarah Collins. She determines to find her. Act II Later, Julia visits the Evans cottage, puzzling Maggie Evans and Joe Haskell when she asks to borrow the doll Sarah gave to Maggie. The news that the doll disappeared "several weeks ago" devastates Julia. Joe and Maggie offer their aid to the clearly upset Julia, who asks Maggie how and when Sarah appeared to her. Maggie explains that she did nothing special to summon Sarah, who always seemed to appear when Maggie needed her. Julia deflects questions as to why she needs to see Sarah so badly. But the doctor is struck with an idea: to try searching for Sarah at the Collins mausoleum. Act III Julia thanks Maggie and Joe for their time, and then bids them goodnight. After Julia has gone, the young couple comment on her strange behavior. When Maggie expresses concern for her, Joe reminds Maggie that Dr. Woodard did not trust Julia. Still, Maggie cannot help but feel worried for Julia. Meanwhile, Julia has arrived at Eagle Hill Cemetery and makes her way to the mausoleum. She is stopped from progressing further by the elderly Caretaker. Julia claims to be visiting only to pay her respects to the Collins ancestors, but the Caretaker warns her to stay away from the cursed mausoleum. Julia inquires whether he has seen a little girl playing nearby, but the Caretaker has not. Suddenly Julia hears Sarah playing London Bridge on her flute. Act IV The Caretaker cannot hear the music, which gradually fades. Again, he warns Julia to leave before he departs. Julia continues inside the mausoleum, pleading for Sarah to appear to her. Back at the Evans cottage, Maggie feels shaken from Julia's visit. Joe comforts her as she worries that something terrible is on the verge of happening all over again. Meanwhile, Julia continues to call out for Sarah. As she is about to give up, Julia notes how cold the mausoleum has become. Just then, Sarah finally appears. Julia asks the little girl if she can trust Barnabas Collins. But Sarah refuses to tell her. She becomes angry with Julia, accusing her of helping Barnabas to murder Dr. Woodard. Julia begs the little girl to protect her if Barnabas tries to harm her, but Sarah disappears without answering her. Memorable quotes : Sarah: I knew someone wanted me to come here, so I came. Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Jerry Lacy as Tony Peterson * Peter Murphy as Caretaker * Sharon Smyth as Sarah Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 357. Story * GHOSTWATCH: Julia hears Sarah's flute playing London Bridge. Later, Sarah's ghost appears to Julia. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: : Julia: Why won't Sarah appear? * TIMELINE: Day 140 begins, and will end in 365. It was several weeks ago when the doll that Sarah gave to Maggie disappeared, (it last appeared on screen in 322). Bloopers and continuity errors * At the start of Act II, the shadow of the boom microphone can clearly be seen as Maggie greets and welcomes Julia at the door of the Evans cottage. * The shadow of a boom microphone can be seen inside the Collins mausoleum several times in Act III as Julia searches for Sarah. * Sharon Smyth can be seen on the left side of the shot in the Evans cottage in Act II. * Sharon Smyth can be seen awaiting her cue to appear on the Collins mausoleum set in Act IV. * Joel Crothers coughs at the start of Act III. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 360 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 360 - Crazy Lady on the Loose0360